


Cookies

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: You want more from your relationship with Frank.Christmas Prompt: Baking Cookies
Relationships: Frank Castle/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Cookies

“Something smells good,” you hear Frank comment from behind you. You take a look over your shoulder to observe him. He looks more rested now wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Much better than earlier when he stumbled through your door in ruined clothes and worn out.

“Can’t do the holidays without cookies.” You smile and then turn back to your work, mixing the dough with your wooden spoon. Frank comes up behind you and puts one hand on the counter by your hip, leaning into your back. He reaches around you with his other hand and digs his finger into the dough. That same hand had been covered in blood not even an hour ago. “That has raw egg,” you warn.

“Sweetheart, out of all the things I’ve done tonight, this one has the least risk involved.” He leans to the side purposefully so that you can see him slip the finger into his mouth and gently suck on it to make sure it’s clean. You try desperately to ignore the way the sight makes you feel and tear your eyes away from him.

“Stop that,” you scold. “These aren’t for you. They’re for work.”

“Ahh, yes.” You can feel him bristle as he moves to your back again, pressing in closely. “Can’t let Carl go without his treats.”

Carl. The coworker you’ve been casually dating for a few weeks. The perfectly nice guy you feel like you’re cheating on every time Frank comes by. The sweet guy that you don’t bring to your apartment because there’s always a chance Frank Castle could come crawling through your window at any time. The guy Frank has subtly shown displeasure towards for no real reason.

When you don’t respond, Frank leans down, his lips ghosting over your neck. You stop stirring the dough and close your eyes.

“Frank, I can’t…” Your words drift off as you try to focus with the way he’s tempting you. “I can’t do this anymore.” That stops him immediately. He pulls away and uncages you, removing his hand from the counter.

“Do what?” he growls. You sigh and turn around to face him.

“This.” You motion between the two of you. “The teasing and the jealousy and the torturous _nothing_ that’s going on between us.” He squints his eyes, watching you as you start a verbal spiral. “I get that you’re Frank Castle and relationships aren’t a thing for you because, well… I mean you came in here with blood all over you and most of the time you show up, there’s blood all over you so that doesn’t exactly spell relationship-material, but I need something. I can’t date like a normal person because I’m afraid to bring guys home. I don’t even _like_ dating because I sit there thinking about you. So you either need to put up or get the hell out because I can’t-”

Having had enough of your babbling, he grabs the back of your neck and pulls you to him, pressing his lips firmly to you. A short squeak of surprise and you’re returning the kiss eagerly. He steps into you and pushes you back until you’re pressed against the counter. He tastes faintly of the sweet cookie dough he’d stolen and his t-shirt is soft where you’ve bunched it into your hands at his chest, desperately pulling him to you.

“You ain’t gonna get normal from me,” he warns when you finally break apart.

“I never expected to.” He reaches behind you and sweeps an arm over your counter, pushing all of your supplies to tumble into the sink next to you. Before you can react, his hands are on your hips, lifting you up to sit on the counter.

“Tell Carl he’s not getting cookies. And I’m not sorry about it.”


End file.
